My Hero Kingdom: Book 1
by Gumi1212
Summary: Two hearts that have drifted apart, a promise lost and nearly forgotten, a young girl's dream finally becoming reality. Never knowing that there some one lost in the shadows of darkness. This is start of Izu's journey to becoming a hero. (Fem!Izuku)(Fem!Deku)(KatsuXDeku), Cover drawn by me


Prologue: The Promise

(9 years ago)

_A peaceful night it was so long ago, nothing but calm ocean waves could be heard as they rolled across a beautiful, yet secluded beach surrounded by nature, to which that no one seems to knows that this tiny coastal paradise even exists, all except for two people. Who are now standing together by shoreline, hand in hand, with only the moonlight and starlight shining down on them, revealing the two people, two 5 years, a boy and a girl._

"_Hey, Kacchan?", the small girl called out as the moonlight revealed the kids appearances. She had curly, light yet slightly dark emerald green hair that was styled into small twin tails, emerald green eyes and freckled cheeks. She was wearing a red tank top with the words All Might in white lettering across the front, a dark blue skirt and a pair of red sneakers, her name, Izuku Midoriya also known as Izu at least at this moment. She turned towards the boy standing next to her, who was slightly taller than her, he had spiked sandy blonde hair and ruby red eyes. He was also wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue shorts and a pair of black sneakers, his name Katsuki Bakugou also known as Kacchan least to Izuku he was._

"_Yeah, Izu?", Katsuki replied back._

"_When get older, we're going to become heroes together right?", she whispers out with a shy, timid look across her face as her cheeks started turning bright red._

"_Well duh, of course" , he stated in a matter of fact tone._

"_Well I wanted to ask, if he doesn't come home soon, when we grow up and become heroes can we go and try to find him together?", she asks as she looked into the boy with hopefully eyes. Katsuki looked into her pleading eyes with bewildered look across his face, his cheeks also turning a bright red, before his eyes had this determined look in them and sharp tooth smirk came across his face._

"_Yeah and when we find we'll drag his ass back home kick his ass for making you wait for so long", replied back, before she giggled at his response._

"_And no matter what happens, we'll always be together right?" _

"_Right" _

"_Promise?" _

"_Promise" he replied back as he tighten the grip on her hand as both of their pinkies linked to one another in their grip and she smiled back at him before they both stared out at the sea together. Their promise forever etched into their hearts._

.

.

.

.

"**That would last time we would ever be that close to one another, together underneath the stars, not for a very long time"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Not long after they made their promise was made, things have changed significantly as we see the same two kids in a public park, only to witness Katsuki shoving Izuku to ground as he looked down at her with an angry frown across his face._

"_How times do I have to tell you, without a quirk you'll never be able to become a hero, so forget about that stupid dream Deku!", he said with a huff as he turned away from her and started walking away. Izuku, now as known as Deku, who was covered in small bruises and a bit dirt, pushed herself off the ground to her knees as she looked towards the boy with sadness in her eyes and tears flowing down her freckled cheeks as she watched him walk away from her._

"**A long time ago, I learned a sad truth about life, all men are not created equally, I learned that some kids are more powerful others, some are more fortunate than others"**

_She soon pushed herself onto her feet with tears still rolling down her face. She pulled something out of skirt pocket, it appeared to be a nearly completed wayfinder made entirely out Thalassa shells but still missing one shell to finish it completely. She stared down at for a bit before a determined look appeared in her eyes, her grip tightened around the charm before she brought the charm up to her chest close to heart, closed her eyes and took in a breath._

"**But that won't stop me, I'll just have to work harder than anyone else to make my dream a reality and…"**

_She quickly wiped away her tears, a smile appeared across her face and she quickly followed after Kacchan._

"**No matter what, I will never forget the promise we made together that night…"**

"**I will become a hero along side him."**


End file.
